Utilizador Discussão:Thales César
Página de Usuário | Página de discussão | Vandalismo Bem-vindos à minha página de discussão! Esta página serve para tirar qualquer dúvida que vocês tenham comigo ou com alguma coisa relacionado à Star Wars Wiki. Também pode-se fazer solicitações que exijam intervenções de Burocrata. 500px|link=User:Thales César Re: Wiki Navigation Oi Thales! Eu estive com essa barra nova ativada em outra wiki, não deu muito certo mas vou ativá-la e deixar como um teste por alguns meses. Eu sei que não tenho estado muito ativa ultimamente, mas eu estou num período intenso de provas, daqui a pouco acaba e eu vou traduzir muito mais! Abraços, Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 17h37min de 16 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) :... :Vamos fingir que eu nunca escrevi aquilo, ok? Caramba, eu não acredito... 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 11h17min de 20 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Re:Burocrata Meu Deus, desculpa Thales, essa época do ano é horrível pra mim, e eu ainda estou me mudando. Pois é, concordo que está na hora, só não sei se ele vai concordar. Ele deve pedir uma votação... 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 17h54min de 26 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Páginas iguais? Olá Thales, Estava editando as páginas da série de TV Star Wars: The Clone Wars, e descobri que um episódio estava com o título apontando pro link errado! Então, existem 2 páginas falando sobre a mesma coisa: o episódio "Innocents of Ryloth"; a outra página, que é a errada, é The Innocents of Ryloth, o título correto não tem "The" na frente, e ela deve ter sido criada por alguém por engano. Então peço que apague essa página errada. Desde já agradeço. Que a força esteja com você! JediSam. Re:Medalhas Uma pólítica para as medalhas vai ser ótimo, vou atualizar as mensagens comunitárias também. Eu dei uma olhada no WikiActivity, aparece as medalhas sim, mas por enquanto não tem sido nada preocupante. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)' 14h43min de 30 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) PS: Ganhei a medalha de "Edição afortunada" ao editar a página da política de medalhas, coincindência, não é? Re:Atenção Thales Cesar, eu edito as páginas que contém erros ortográficos, ou páginas com informações sobre a saga que estão erradas. Há algo de errado nisso? Thales Cesar, como faço para colocar uma tabela, onde coloco todos os dados dos personagens, planetas e etc ? Obrigado, aguardo resposta. Re: Página perdida no espaço Hahahaha, acho que tinha visto essa página em algum lugar uns dois anos atrás, mas já tinha esquecido. Bom, acho que realmente ela é bem inútil agora que você reformou o fórum, perdeu seu propósito. Se você concordar, por mim pode ser deletada. Na verdade, ela só foi editada uma vez, por mim. 'Lele Mj' 20px '(Holoprojetor)''' 15h36min de 8 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) HotCat bug Hi Thales, thank you very much for telling me about the HotCat bug. The problem happened because HotCat did not find as a template because it was only searching for . I have now fixed the bug and it will not happen again. However, if you find another problem with HotCat, please tell me so that I can fix it. Have a nice day, C-3P0 17h27min de 11 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) *HotCat is adding those blank lines because when I wrote the bot, the admins of the English Wookieepedia told me that they wanted to have an empty line between the Interlang template and the categories. I then used this for all wikis. Because of that, HotCat will automatically add such an empty line between the Interlang template and the categories if there is no empty line yet. If you want to, I can change HotCat so that it no longer adds those empty lines. Do you really mind those empty lines (so should I remove those lines from all articles)? Or should I just leave the articles the way they are and only edit them when there is a new interwiki link, and not when an empty line is missing? And do you want to have an empty line between the article text and the Interlang template, or not? Looking forward to your answer, C-3P0 16h18min de 18 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) **Unfortunately, with Wikia's new editor it is impossible to add a line between the Interlang template and the categories; this is only possible with the Monobook editor. However, don't be discouraged if HotCat has to edit your articles. For us, making an edit with HotCat is really no work at all and everything is done automatically, so please do not worry. It is great that you add the interwiki links yourself because otherwise it could take months until HotCat sees the new articles. It would be even better if you could also add your article on the corresponding English article with: :: ::Because then HotCat will find your article even faster. By the way, you only need to do this for the English wiki; HotCat will edit the remaining wikis for you. Have a nice day, C-3P0 16h58min de 18 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC)